


Te llevo en la piel

by Lizie_CoBlack



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama & Romance, El nombre del alma gemela como tatuaje en la piel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Yaoi, separacion
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizie_CoBlack/pseuds/Lizie_CoBlack
Summary: Las almas gemelas están destinadas a estar juntas por la eternidad; a Bokuto le enseñaron. Un mito maravilloso hecho realidad; Yamaguchi pensó desde su infancia. Un ente superior elige a quién debes amar; patético, Tsukishima es absoluto. Fluir sin detenerse, el poder reside en la libertad de decisión; es el lema de Kuroo.La verdad es relativa y el amor va más allá de un nombre tatuado en la piel.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **¡Hola!**
> 
> **Aclaraciones:** Las escenas están representadas por números romanos. La transición de la IV a V es algo larga y a su vez está marcada por numeración romana en minúsculas (i.) que representan saltos de tiempo en una misma escena y que la conforman. Los _pensamientos_ están marcados por cursivas.

**Te llevo en la piel**

_**Más allá de ti** _

* * *

I

* * *

Han comenzado como cualquier otro día.

El stereo encendido los ha despertado. Tsukishima remolonea en la cama mientras Kuroo se agita la cabeza entre sus almohadas antes de levantarse y caminar a la ducha. Kei disfruta del playlist a la vez que tiende la cama, prepara la ropa de ambos y se cuela a la ducha una vez que Tetsurō sale.

El café caliente lo recibe en la cocina junto a un gato todo sonrisas en delantal. El almuerzo está servido; Sabe tan bien como el primer día. La charla transcurre entre temas del trabajo, las noticias y lo que harán en la cena, es amena.

Él lava los trastes mientras Kuroo cepilla sus dientes y se alista, es el primero en irse. El beso de despedida sabe a dendrítico y cafeína. A Kei la cotidianidad le gusta. Él hace lo propio, lava sus dientes y revisa que no olvide nada por segunda vez. Toma sus llaves y sale al trabajo.

Al regresar la cena está lista y Kuroo adelanta trabajo en la mesa de la sala. El beso de bienvenida alivia la tensión provocada en el tráfico y el trabajo.

Es el silencio en la cena que lo pone en sobreaviso.

Kuroo se recarga en la repisa de la cocina. Tsukishima detenido está en el borde de la entrada a la misma. Ha llegado el momento, lo saben, Tetsurō está dispuesto a disparar.

—Hemos huído tanto tiempo que es hora de parar, Tsukki. Nos queremos, somos compatibles en la cama y aún así no podemos llenar, el uno al otro, el vacío que dejaron.

La risita de Tsukishima hace una ruptura en el ambiente de la habitación.

—Tu intento de dramaturgo es absurdo, Kuroo-san.

Veneno destilando, como siempre, entre ellos. No ha podido ser de otra forma, no han querido que lo sea. Tetsurō sonríe, con la amargura colgando en la tirantez de sus labios.

—Puede ser, puede ser, nunca hemos sido bueno en engañarnos. Al tapizar el sinsabor, ya sabes, me viene lo dramático. —Afila su mirada, como le gusta verlo estremecerse.

Ah, esos chasquidos de lengua, los va ha extrañar. Todo él ya está habituado a Kei. Navegando sin sentido se han aferrado al otra para no naufragar, y ya va siendo hora de volver a comenzar, su codependencia que carcome su alma de inseguridades, dioses, son tan patéticos que pueden reír de su vago intento de lucha antes del hundimiento. Porque eso han estado haciendo, con mutuo consentimiento, mientras dan patadas de ahogado. Tan mezquino y propio de ellos. Pero no son nada tontos porque cómo lo han disfrutado.

—Eres un idiota, Kuroo-san, otro idiota amante de lo incierto—. ¿Es una sentencia, un reclamo o solamente otra verdad?

Una última mirada se dedican. Se observan, oro y onix se fusionan, tragándose. Aniquilando del otro lo que hay en su ser. Ya no son necesarios, han decidido dejar de serlo. ¿Es así? No, no lo es; los momentos que crearon juntos han quedado escritos en el otro, ya nada puede borrarlo, quizá una amnesia, pero siendo tan realistas es algo que tenía muy pocas posibilidades de suceder. Todos recuerdos; las tardes hablando en voz baja solo pasando el rato, los maratones de series y películas que Kuroo obligó a Tsukishima ver, las tardes y mañanas con el playlist de Tsukki armonizando sus días, o sus luchas en la cama. Un conjunto de vivencias dejarían de suceder más no de existir.

Pocos años de sus vidas han labrado con el otro.

En un parpadeo, con un respiro, la decisión está hecha. Su última contemplación como despedida, bebida la imagen del contrario, perpetua ha sido guardada.

Un paso atrás y da media vuelta. Tsukishima avanza a la sala sin mirar atrás, con sencillez y en pocos movimientos ya tiene todo listo para irse. Antes de cruzar la puerta principal se detiene.

—Vendré por mis cosas cuando no estés, las llaves las encontrarás en el buzón. —Tono de voz cuidado, en la justa medida distante, ajeno y respetuoso. —Adiós, Kuroo Tetsurō-san.

El chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse muere en silencio. Ahí está la respuesta de Tsukishima Kei. En ese segundo lo suyo ha terminado.

II

* * *

Bukuto perdió su otra mitad.

Todos lo saben, al menos aquellos que lo conocieron como un par de idiotas, desde sus antiguos amigos de Fukurōdani, Akaashi y hasta el descuidado de Konoha.

Nunca han sabido decidir si es evidente en la ausencia del otro o en lo sutil de la actitud de Kōtarō. Solo existe como hecho irrefutable.

Kenma, en su desapegada forma de ser, siente empatía por aquel ruidoso búho, se estremece a conciencia por tal hecho. Así también, unido un resentimiento hacia Kuro, muy superficial, impropio de él, sintiéndose satisfecho ante el vacío que ha estado cultivando su amigo cinco años con el ex-bloqueador central de Karasuno. Justificado, en cierto sentido, más ilógico la mayoría del tiempo.

Porque lo vio, estuvo junto a Akaashi cuando con el rostro lloroso sonrío dándoles un comentario al aire sobre la felicidad de Kuro en su nuevo noviazgo, para después derrumbarse, y llorar como si hubiese perdido el torneo mundial. Aún sus oídos recuerdan los sollozos y los gemidos de dolor. Puede verlo, ahí frente a ellos, rascando el nombre de Kuroo en su muslo derecho hasta hacerlo sangrar, sin borrarse, porque no pudo, ni podría. Las almas destinadas están unidas por la eternidad.

Kenma reprime las muecas cuando escucha a Bokuto decir o empezar una broma y se detiene en un pequeño lapso, esperando esa voz que le siga el juego, más nunca llega y este pasa del tema como si nunca hubiese sucedido. Como si en ese silencio no estuviera impreso de un anhelo hacia el otro recordando los años pasados y la rutina creada con su mitad.

Kozume, quien es otro ser humano más, siente afecto por Bokuto. Y mientras escucha a Kuro anunciar su ruptura con Tsukishima ni siquiera evita el gesto de preocupación por Kōtarō y fulminar con la mirada a su amigo de la infancia.

¿A esto se reducía, el sufrimiento de dos almas gemelas abandonadas, a solo egoísmo pretencioso camuflado por libertad?

—Eres despreciable, Kuro. —El susurro transmite su total desagrado.

Tetsurō queda en silencio, acepta su sentencia. Está lleno de culpabilidad y remordimientos, carga su sufrimiento a cuestas, y con seguridad también el de su alma gemela. Lo sabe y por esa razón no dice nada, en su interior es consciente de ello.

 _Lo sé, Kenma_. Todo él grita en silencio.

III

* * *

A Kenma le toma tres horas completas decidirse en enviar el mensaje. Él huye de los problemas, no le gustan las situaciones así, le desgastan de solo presenciarlos. Luego entonces, está esa parte, muy pequeña en él, que le exige una acción leal hacia los suyos, siempre allí presentándose, casi como una alarma activada con el fin de conservar las pocas relaciones sociales que verdaderamente le importan. Con un dolor de cabeza iniciado, ante el balance de pros y contras de su accionar, oprime la opción de enviar.

"Kuro y Tsukishima rompieron".

-Kenma.

.

ii.

.

Akaashi es el primero en despertar ante la luz y vibración de su celular en la cómoda al lado de su cama. Suspira, porque sabe que no son horas adecuadas para un intento de comunicación. Todos sus contactos lo saben, es una clara norma para una buena convivencia con él. Sin levantarse de la cama, dos minutos después, estira la mano y toma el aparato. Agradece poner el brillo mínimo antes de irse a dormir cada noche. Frunce el ceño al ver el remitente; es Kenma. Ese nombre solo significa que es muy importante.

Un gruñido, demasiado salvaje y primitivo para su templada persona, sale de sus labios ante el contenido. Konoha oprime su mano en señal de calma y como apoyo. Él respira concentrándose en su pareja, con lentitud, sus pulmones vuelven a trabajar con normalidad. Acaricia el dorso contrario, ya despierto por completo. El cuerpo en medio de ellos se mueve en disconfort. Konoha presiona más sus cuerpos y él los abraza cuanto puede; deposita un beso en la nuca del cuerpo a su lado y Akinori le besa la frente al mismo tiempo. La persona entre ellos vuelve a dormir sintiéndose arropada y querida.

Puede sentir la mirada de su pareja en él, mientras la suya está en el rostro tranquilo del durmiente Kōtarō.

Se acerca un tifón:

—Kuroo.

Konoha suspira con pesadez y cansancio.

Y ellos son el refugio.

.

iii.

.

Kageyama es un hombre instintivo, si se quería ver, de costumbres también, es así como su cuerpo le está diciendo que no es la hora adecuada de levantarse para iniciar su rutina diaria; su necesidad de ir al baño es nula al igual que su hambre y tampoco tiene una erección. Entonces remolonea en la cama, al tiempo que el tipeo en un celular llega a sus oídos. En automático su ceño se frunce.

—Shōyō, idiota, es muy tarde apaga eso y vuelve a dormir. —Sí, el causante de la mayoría de sus males no es otra persona que su pareja.

—Rayos, desperté a Tobio—… susurra con lentitud y temor, al tiempo que detiene todo movimiento y se oculta mejor entre las sábanas, esperando en silencio a que crea que es un sueño y vuelva a dormir, como si pudiera ahora que ya está despierto.

Resopla, no es tan idiota para caer en su juego. —Apaga eso antes de que lo haga yo —voltea su cuerpo hacia el lado de Hinata que lo mira con nerviosismo y una sonrisa de disculpa, sin necesidad de verlo puede saberlo después de tantos años en pareja.

—Pero, Kenma—… no lo deja continuar, ese condenado flan siempre metiéndose entre ellos. Sus manos ya pelean contra el cuerpo del otro para arrebatarle el celular. —Espera, Bakayama, espera, es sobre Tsukishima—. Sus manos quedan detenidas alrededor del pecho ajeno, entonces lo atrae a él, y espera en silencio su parloteo. —Su relación con Kuroo-san ha terminado.

El tronido de su lengua retumba en la habitación demasiado fuerte, ese maldito de Tsukishima arruinando todo como siempre. Y con un demonio, ni siquiera Oikawa-san resultó ser tan idiota con su alma gemela que no es otro que Iwaizumi-san. Una muy mala fortuna para Yamaguchi.

—Qué vamos a hacer, Tobio, Tadashi…

—Dormir, —la compresa de sus brazos detiene a Hinata y sus futuras recriminaciones. —Es demasiado tarde para poder hacer algo —su elección de palabras podría tener más de un sentido, —espera hasta el amanecer, qué rayos puedes hacer a las tres de la mañana, idiota. —Un puchero, de esos que más le gusta besar, debe haberse instalado en los labios de Shōyō. —La vida continua Shōyō y Yamaguchi ha decidido seguir con la suya.

Hinata entrelaza sus manos, ambas, el calor de su dedo anular izquierdo viaja por todo su cuerpo. Ahí donde el nombre de su alma gemela le fue dado. Él da un pequeño apretón al agarre de sus manos derechas, el estremecimiento de Hinata le dice que también lo ha sentido, es en su muñeca derecha donde su nombre reposa. El vínculo entre ellos les da paz y los hace sentir rebosantes, disfrutan de la calidez que pueden sentir con sus cuerpos abrazados y sus latidos acompasados. Pronto cierran los ojos, su unión ya haciendo efecto. Dormirán porque eso es lo que requieren sus cuerpos.

IV

* * *

Las luces explotan en sus ojos, su respiración errática y el éxtasis aún presente en su cuerpo; su piel se estremece ante los dedos ajenos que mapean su cuerpo, lo reverencia. Y él disfruta y vuela ante el amor que le dan. Suspira nuevamente, el ardor en su pecho es maravilloso, la dicha de esas caricias no se irá.

Besos por toda su espalda. Ningún lugar queda exento a esos labios. A Yamaguchi ese gesto le conmueve hasta las lágrimas, esas que retiene.

—Amo las constelaciones en tu cuerpo—. Ese susurro hace eco en él, resuena tanto como sus latidos acompasados.

—Gracias… —musita.

"Por amarme" se lee en el ambiente.

—El amor cuando es recíproco no se agradece.

"A ti, por corresponderme".

La intimidad cargada de sentimientos, llena ambos cuerpos.

Yamaguchi no se arrepiente y la persona a su lado aún menos.

V

* * *

Los humanos y sus volubles voluntades, volátiles, siempre cambiantes.

Por amor, regalo de los dioses.

Amantes atraídos al otro en su carencia.

¿Es la búsqueda de uno mismo o del otro?

Ellos llevan el nombre del otro tatuado en la piel.

Ah, tiempo inclemente que jamás se detiene.

Almas destinadas están a completarse.

 **Disclaimer:** estos personajes no son míos. El universo Haikyuu! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Gracias por leer.**
> 
> Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me diga qué les pareció, qué necesito mejorar o lo que les gustó, eso sí con respeto por favor.
> 
> Últimamente el universo soulmate me ha dado mucho de qué pensar. Al parecer, y porque no me he atrevido a aventurarme en otro, el uso de nombres ya se volvió mi favorito, o algo así… Entonces, la primera escena estuvo dando vueltas en mi cabeza mientra escribía mis más reciente KagaKuro, y de una vez le doy continuidad a la idea.
> 
> Al inicio sería KuroKen, TsukiYama, pero luego, al escribirlo Kenma mutó por Kōtarō y Kenma de narrador en su escena le siguió, esto es lo que hay… Será muy corta la idea. Cuatro capítulos según creo, este introductorio, el siguiente TsukkiYama y el BoKuroo para el tercero, y un pequeño epílogo para último y ya. Igual, el segundo ya está casi terminado, al menos ¾ partes.
> 
> Es mi primera vez manejando a Tsukki y Guchi, dejen sus impresiones, por favor.
> 
> Espero traer pronto la actualización.
> 
> Está sin beta, con posibles errores gramaticales y ortográficos, y también OoC, por todo esto una disculpa.
> 
> Nos vemos;
> 
> Lizie.
> 
> P. D.: Los finales felices son relativos.


End file.
